


Home

by slowloris2485



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: You have to look into their eyes to realize that someone is your soulmate. Peter and Wade have known each other for two years before they look into each other’s eyes
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 416





	Home

Peter slumped a bit in his chair, not really paying attention to the television. He was still uncomfortable with this, no matter how much Tony had insisted on it. It had only been a couple of months since Tony had, for some reason, turned his attention on Peter.

Peter had run into Iron Man once or twice while out as Spider-Man but The Avengers were a massive power house of a group that usually dealt with world ending type of stuff, not guys who sped around on gliders with body armor or scientists with extra metal arms.

Tony had been strangely insistent on bugging the shit out of him since he’d found out that Peter had been fifteen when he’d started, and it didn’t seem to matter that Peter was an adult now, that he was twenty, not fifteen.

Some of Peter’s awe(and maybe a little bit of a crush) at the man had dissipated at being treated like he was a child who couldn’t do anything for himself. He’d been doing fine by himself for five years, thanks. He’d actually rejected Tony’s ‘new and improved’ Spider-Man suit with the built in AI because he was a little worried Tony was just going to track him with it.

“What the hell is this, kid?” Tony asked now, storming into the room and with pictures in hand and Peter blinked at them, only for a glance before quirking an eyebrow at Tony.

“I thought we were going to watch a movie,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“After you explain what you might be thinking with this, huh?” He said, shaking the picture at him.

Peter rolled his eyes. “We’re friends,” he said, gaze flickering towards the picture, “sometimes we patrol together.” The picture was of him, in his Spider-Man suit. Whoever(or whatever) took it caught Deadpool throwing his arms around Peter in a hug.

“You’re friends with Deadpool,” Tony repeated. “You do know he’s a mercenary, right? He kills people for a living!”

“Did,” Peter corrected because Wade hadn’t actually taken a job where he killed someone in a while, and then tilted his head when another person came into the room, “and I don’t think you have room to talk.”

Tony turned his gaze on Clint, who was wondering over to the kitchen, probably to get coffee. Peter watched in amusement as Tony battled between the urge to defend Clint or keep trying to make Peter believe that Deadpool was a bad person.

Granted, Wade had been known to kill rather than subdue the bad guys and that was still pretty true of him, but, again, Peter didn’t think Tony had any room to talk about that. And not just because he was sleeping with Clint, either.

“If you keep doing this kind of thing, I’m just going to take the job with Harry instead,” Peter threatened and grinned when Tony looked even more outraged than before. Peter was supposed to take an internship soon and both Tony and Harry had offered him one.

Tony liked Harry about as much as he liked Wade. Peter didn’t even know how he’d known so many details about the Green Goblin thing and Harry following in his father’s footsteps but he had and it didn’t matter as much to Tony that Harry was back to normal now and he and Peter were slowly building their friendship back up again.

Again, Peter didn’t think he had room to talk. Especially considering the fact that Tony didn’t seem to hold anything Clint had done under Loki’s influence against him.

“Leave the kid alone, Tony,” Clint ordered, walking up behind the man and pushing him down on the couch. Tony grumbled but settled under Clint’s influence.

Peter slouched down further in his chair, peaking over at the two men every now and then. He couldn’t help it, he was a little curious. Tony and Clint were the only pair of soulmates he’d seen interact before.

A lot of people didn’t believe in it, and Peter could see why. Meeting your soulmate wasn’t a terribly common thing. You would think that if the universe or some god or whatever had decided that two people were meant for each other, it would arrange for a meeting, or something but life just didn’t work that way most of the time.

Watching the influence Tony and Clint had over each other was interesting. Bruce had told him that Tony had even been the one to snap Clint out of the mind control Loki had been using on him, that them meeting had been what had done it.

He wondered if Clint would be able to calm Tony down if Peter told him that he’d been thinking about telling Wade who he really was for weeks, and just hadn’t built up the courage yet.

His lips twitched again. Probably not. Oh, well. He had never planned on warning Tony about doing that anyway. He could bitch after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thing was, Peter never really got a chance to make a big show of it. To unmask himself while he and Wade were on some rooftop together or something. It wasn’t even like he was planning on something stupid or romantic, even though he might have been in love with Wade for what felt like ages.

Wade would likely ruin any moment with half a dozen inuendo laden jokes anyway. Or he might. Peter could be awkward as fuck when he was nervous and he tended to babble, _a lot._

But he didn’t get the chance. Because something totally better happened. Peter was an idiot, though. Man, was he ever. He’d known Wade for almost two years and had never taken off the damned mask. See, you had to look someone in the eyes to find your soulmate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The explosion came when Peter was halfway between Tony’s tower and his own apartment. It wasn’t a big one, really, but loud enough to grab Peter’s, as well as a bunch of other pedestrian’s attention.

Peter turned his attention on the building where it had come from. He could just make out the fighting going on way up on the roof, and that was Doc Ock and Wade. Definitely. He sighed, about to try and find a place so that he could change and join in when Wade fell.

Peter stopped short, mouth dropping open and then he was running. Not towards a place to change, like he probably should, but towards Wade who hit the ground with a sickening crash. Peter actually felt a little sick when he made it over and saw the state he was in.

Of course, Peter knew about the healing, knew that Wade _could not_ die, but still. It was never pleasant to see it. Peter stood over him for several moments, watching in sick fascination as his head, which had been crushed by the fall, healed. Wade’s mask wasn’t on, maybe lost during the fight, which meant Peter could see all of it.

He looked up towards the building again just to try and get the image out of his vision, and also to see if Doc Ock was planning to follow Wade down but the villain was gone. Sighing, Peter considered getting out of there. Wade had gathered a crowd and they all gasped in shock when he abruptly lifted himself up.

Peter rolled his eyes. Honestly. The Avengers lived and worked in New York. The X-Men. Peter and all of his villains. Daredevil. Why were the people in New York surprised by anything anymore?

“Whoa! Now, that was a ride!” Wade exclaimed, staggering to his feet as he hadn’t healed all the way yet.

Peter looked back to him, and actually agreed with the disgusted gasp the crowd let out when Wade straightened his shattered arm out and the bones all popped back into place as they healed. Wade stretched like he’d just gotten out of bed, and he wasn’t covered in his own blood and then, his gaze scanned the crowd and settled on Peter’s.

The both of them stilled.

Peter had asked Tony once what it was to meet Clint, what it meant when people said you would just know when you looked into their eyes. Tony had blustered a bit, made a few jokes about Clint’s Avengers codename and then he’d shrugged, said he couldn’t really explain it other than it feeling like coming home, and left it at that.

Peter got it.

It was kind of like coming home or all that other romantic bullshit he’d read about whenever he looked up soulmates. Like, he just _knew._ They were meant for each other. Wade stumbled closer to him.

“Fuck me sideways,” he said, tone awed as he looked Peter over.

Peter choked on air and giggled uncontrollably for a moment. “I can,” he blurted out, “if you want.” Wade seemed struck speechless then, and Peter reached forward, grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

He waited until they’d turned down an alleyway, until they were out of sight of anybody before he pulled his jacket away from his web shooters and then webbed them both up to the top of the building. When they set down, Wade was staring at him.

“Spidey?”

Peter nodded, fighting off another hysterical laughing fit. He wondered, for a moment, how much Tony was going to freak when he found out that, not only had Peter told Wade who he was, but Wade was his soulmate.

“Fuck me,” Wade breathed again.

Peter was about to blurt out another offer to _do just that_ when Wade surged forward and they were kissing a second later, heedless of the shape Wade’s suit was in. Peter grinned into the kiss.

“You really need a shower before I fuck you,” he said when he pulled back slightly.

Wade grinned, his hands wondering to places that Peter would have slapped him for before. “You could fuck me in the shower,” he said, wiggling his brow and making Peter laugh again.

“Yeah. I guess I could.”

For the moment, though, he just leaned back in for another kiss. Romantic bullshit it might be to some, but it really was like coming home, the kissing even more so than when they’d first looked into their eyes.

Maybe Tony would freak out. He also knew Clint was going to tease him about how he’d known his soulmate for two years without knowing he was his soulmate. Whatever. He was an idiot but as long as he got this, it didn’t matter.


End file.
